worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Bioroid Commander
BACKGROUND The "Red Bioroid" was a rare sight in the armies of the Robotech Masters. Superior in speed and armor to the other Type 1 and 2 Bioroids (Blue and Green, respectively), this mecha was usually reserved for senior commanders, for their supervisory capacity over other Bioroids in the field. The most noteworthy pilot of this mecha was Zor Prime, a clone of the original Robotech Master, who was allowed to be captured by Earth forces, and whose actions directly led to the end of the Second Robotech War. The Bioroid is unarmed and incapable of flight, and makes up for these deficiencies with one of two types of gun pod and the Bioroid Hoversled. The Red Bioroid is usually equipped with the "Disk" gun pod, so named because it is shaped like an upright disk. The Bioroid is controlled by a mechanism unique to all Robotech mecha. While Battloids and Battlepods use input from control sticks and pedals to translate pilot's intent to the mecha, and whereas Power Armors amplify limb movements to the mecha's own limbs, the Bioroid is completely mentally controlled. A series of biological "diodes" implanted into the pilot reroute brain signals from the pilot's motor nervous system to the Bioroid's, making the Bioroid an extention of the pilot's own body. Because of this, and because of the unique servo system, the Bioroid is extremely difficult to disable without killing or incapacitating the pilot. A side effect of the control system is that when the pilot is improperly removed from the mecha, his/her nervous system is damaged, and may become completely unresponsive. It is also probable that controllers aboard Robotech Master Assault Corvettes were capable of controlling their Bioroid pilots directly, as evidenced by the fact that hits to the control center on the Corvettes often caused the Bioroids and Corvette to make a quick retreat. Model Type - Commander Class - Bioroid (Red) Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 150 Arms - 175 Hands - 95 Legs - 220 Feet - 115 Main Body - 400 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 100kph Leaping - 30m Range - 7 years fully charged Statistics Height - 6.65m Length - 2.05m Width - 2.8m Weight - 12 tons PS - Robotic 50 Lift 25 tons, Carry 12.5 tons Cargo - none Power System - 1 x Zorr'lev-12-DCr protoculture generator Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Disc Pod Primary Purpose - Anti-Mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 2d6x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - semi-automatic Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties ''' +1 attack at level 1, 6, 9 and 12 +2 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 and 8 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 and 9 +20% to all piloting rolls Punch - 6d6 Kick - 9d6 Body Block/Tackle - 3d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10+12sdc (1d6+1mdc) '''Systems of Note It should be noted that by and large Bioroids are relatively dependant on their carrier craft for locating enemy units and communications. Radar - Range 10km Limited Communications - Range 100km Camera System Targeting system +2 strike ranged Life Support References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG